The Puppet Master
by Regularshowlover426
Summary: Marceline and Marshall are together. Everything is well until a dark mist comes! I do not own adventure time or most of the characters in this story
1. A Drunk Mistake

**The Puppet Master **

So I have been roleplaying with my friend Lexi on text. I decided to make it a story. There are a lot of made up characters like princess Bubblegum's sister: Bella Gum. And puppet Master . My friend made most of them up but, here we go!

Marcy called Bella on her cell phone. Marshall Lee was sleeping next to her she was in her little black bra and underwear. Marshall was in his black boxers and sleeping. Marceline had moved into a two story house and her new room was blue.

"You'll never guess what Bella!", she said into the phone. "What?!", Bella asked on the other line. "As you know I broke up with Finn..and Marshall came by last night. And when I woke up I was sleeping next to him in my undies and bra. He's still here!", Marcy stated. There was no reply. "I also went to a party before I came home and now I have a hangover!" "Okay,go on..", Bella said. "I don't remember what happened. I'm gonna ask Marshall." Marcy set down her phone to ask Marshall Lee what happened.

She shook Marshall to wake him up. "Marshall, do you know what happened last night?", she asked. "We made out", he mummered. Marceline blushed at what she had done. She picked up the phone. "W-We made out." She told Bella. "Oh a drunk mistake?", Bella asked. Marceline tried to avoid the subject by bringing up Bella's old boyfriend. "So how's Spencer?" She asked getting out of bed and putting some PJs on. "DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" She screamed at her. Marcy kept her cool and made her way down stairs.

Short chapters= long story. My friend and I are gonna roleplay ttyl


	2. The Beach

**The Puppet Master **

Chapter 2: I just found out that the puppet master is real so I don't own them either. This chapter will be longer-E

"Well, what do you want to know? I was watching the movie, Grease, when there was a tapping on my window. I looked over to see the window was open." Marceline was talking to bella on the phone and she sat down at the table. "So I got up and closed it. When I lied back down, Marshall Lee was floating above me. We watched the movie and talked and soon…we did it.". "I have to go", Bella said and hung up. Marceline put the phone down and made coffee.

Marceline heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked over to see a tired Marshall Lee in a white tee and his boxers. His hair was in more of a mess than usual. Marceline smiled as she poured her coffee. "Can I have some?" Marshall asked. "It's in the 3rd cabinet" Marcy pointed to a cabinet. "Thanks." He said. Marshall poured himself some coffee. It was silent for about another 5 minutes until Marshall spoke: "Sorry for last night." He said. "I'm not worried. It was a drunk mistake" Marceline said. "I'll make it up to you…" Marshall said. "How?", Marceline said. "By going to the beach"

At the beach:

Marceline was lying on her towel that was put next to Marshall's. She couldn't die in the sun because of a bracelet she was wearing. Marshall had to wear one too. Marshall Lee was in the water and swimming around. After about 15 minutes he decided to take a short break. So he went up onto the shore and sat down. "Can you put some suntan lotion on my back?" Marceline asked. Marshall shrugged and put the lotion on his hands, rubbed them together and put it on Marcy's back. Marceline decided that she was going to go swim after Marshall put the lotion on. "Is it cold?" She asked him. "Not too bad" They splashed and swam in the water until Marcy said: "Ya know those rent-a-paddleboat things they have?" She asked Marshall. "Yea…" He said. "Well let's go use one!"

They rented a paddleboat and went out on to the water just talking about normal stuff. Then about after 20 minutes, Marcy got tired so they headed back home.

At home:

"What do you want for lunch?" Marshall asked. "Hmm… How about…Pizza?", Marceline shrugged "But what do you want?" "Pizza's fine", He said. They ordered Pizza, ate it, and got ready for bed. "Want another round?", Marshall said, with a smirk on his face…

Ooo… getting' saucey. I gtg. Ttyl-E


End file.
